Another Tour
by thorn garmadon
Summary: Lloyd goes on another tour after going to Lego City [GoldenMatter]


Bubba: I wrote this such a long time ago geez it's embarrassing. It's basically what happens after the Lego Movie golden-matter style

* * *

**Another Tour**

Pushing open the door, the green ninja practically collapsed on the floor. He steadied himself against the wall, taking deep breaths.

"Lloyd! You're back early. I thought you were gonna be on tour for another few weeks!"

The blonde fell to his knees, crying out. The other being in the house raced to his side. "Lloyd!" The purplette helped Lloyd up, "Are you alright?!"

"Ugh… I've had such a terrible past few days…"

"C'mon, you need to sit down." Lloyd nodded in agreement and the Overlord helped him to the couch. He sank down to it, groaning. The embodiment of darkness sat next to him, a worried look on his face. "What happened?"

"I went to Lego City… and there was this new villain that was going to freeze everyone… with this weird new weapon to make the country perfect... And of course they called all the heroes in… and then we all got captured… and they forced us to do stuff… and _tortured_ us… Then this little construction guy named Emmet… Saved us… And then we had to battle… _thousands_ of these little robots… And we were all going to _fail_… But Emmet convinced the bad guy to be good… And yeah…"

Talking seemed to drain a lot out of him.

"Shh, you need to rest, Nightlight."

The green-eyed boy nodded. "I'm taking you if I ever go on another tour…" He rested his head on the Overlord's lap and closed his eyes. When he woke up, he found that he was in bed, and the sun was shining (at least he thought it was. It looked kind of purplish for some reason). A note was beside him, where the Overlord would normally sleep. He rubbed his eyes and read it.

No more tours for a while, okay? I left you a sandwich in the kitchen for when you wake up. Hope you're feeling better~!

-Overlord

P.S. I'm going to take over the world, so you just get some rest.

Lloyd sighed. _That's_ why the light was purple. He considered going out and fixing it, but that sandwich sounded great right now. He was starving.

-a few weeks later-

Everything was back to normal. Lloyd had given the Overlord a stern talking to and everything was restored to the light. Now Lloyd was yet again on another tour. He was sitting on the plane, the Overlord next to him. He had said he would take him if he ever went on another one. But he had to make the embodiment of darkness promise over and over again that he wouldn't try to take over the world or kill anybody. Or even reveal who he was for that matter.

"Ugh… I hate planes…"

"You seemed okay with all your ninja cars and your dragon. What's so bad about planes?"

"You were born to fly so you don't understand… I dunno they just make me sick." Lloyd muttered. They were going to some other far off city for a while on the tour. Honestly, tours were kind of hectic since he was the Gold Ninja, but he hoped it wouldn't be that bad.

Of course, while on tour, the fangirls almost got him. It didn't help that the Overlord did absolutely nothing as he stood off unknown to the side, dying of laughter. He had smacked him once he was free, but it only made the purplette start choking on air.

"You're so mean…"

"Heheheh… I'm sorry."

"No you're not. I'm going to handcuff us together and see how you like it. They'll maul you trying to get to me."

"Nah. I'm creepy. They won't touch me. Besides if they knew who I was nobody would go near you."

"Fine… One day I will though, mark my word."

"You tryin' to be evil?"

"Pfft. I dropped that a long time ago."

"But I _want _to see Lloyd Garmadon, future ruler of evil~"

"Maybe when we get back home."

"You can rule me."

"No future ruler of evil for you, perv."

"Oh come on!" Lloyd shook his head and kept walking. "You're leaving me behind!"

Lloyd rolled his eyes and stopped. He held out his hand for the other to grab it. Once the other did, Lloyd yanked him forward and started walking again, "C'mon slowpoke."

-the next day-

"Hey Lloyd, can we-" The Overlord turned but Lloyd wasn't there. He had been following him just minutes before as they walked through the city. "Lloyd? Lloyd?"

A loud laugh rang out through all the announcer things in the city. The screens all flickered and then showed some dude in a strange dark suit holding a certain blonde in his clutches. The embodiment of darkness looked around and saw a weird stage set in the middle of the city where the person was. He shoved past people.

"I AM YOUR NEW RULER, AND I HAVE CAPTURED THE GOLDEN NINJA. NOW, I SHALL TAKE OVER THE WORLD WITH MY-"

"Hey! The only one that's going to be taking over the world is _me!_" Overlord climbed onto the stage, glaring at the new villain.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the Overlord!"

"Yeah and I'm Sensei Wu." The new villain's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"No," Lloyd piped up, struggling, "that's the Overlord, actually."

The villain gave Overlord a look, "Pretty scrawny for the lord of darkness and evil."

"I will fucking shred you. Let go of my boyfriend _right now_." The villain laughed at him, "Pathetic! I should just crush him right now."

"Don't you dare!" Purple fire sparked on his hands. "I'm the only one who can take over the world and capture the ninja!" He stepped forward and grabbed the person's arm. Purple energy ran up the suit and it shut down. The hands went limp and Lloyd wriggled out. "NINJA-GOO!" He spun around in his Spinjitzu tornado and sent the villain flying.

"So, do I get my ruler of evil?"

"No."

"COME ON."


End file.
